telur
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Slaine ngambek, Inaho gak dikasih jatah . InaSure #61CintArischa


Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.

Inaho x Slaine BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj

AU. OOC. Typo(s).

 **#61CintArischa**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

.

"Apa katamu?!"

Satu panci melayang, sukses menoyor seorang pria yang diketahui bernama-

"POKOKNYA TIDAK ADA TELUR SAMPAI SEMINGGU KE DEPAN, INAHO!"

 _-seperti yang kalian baca, saudara-saudara_.

"Slaine, jangan marah begitu, dong."

Inaho mengelus sayang jidatnya yang jadi korban tubrukan lemparan panci yang pantatnya gosong secara instan. Sementara pihak paling berkuasa di rumah melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menatapnya dengki.

"Inaho, katakan padaku, apa peraturan pertama di rumah ini?"

Inaho garuk kepala. "Satu, dilarang membantah ucapan Slaine Troyard."

Slaine mengangguk, membenarkan. "Lalu, yang kedua?"

Inaho agak mendecih mengatakannya, "Bila Slaine Troyard salah, maka kembali ke peraturan pertama."

Slaine berdecak melihat reaksi Inaho. "Kau baru saja mendecih, ya?! Kau mendecihku?! Kau pikir aku tak bisa?! Sini kuludahi wajahmu!"

"Slaine, ayolah, Nina-san hanya teman kerja, jangan sampai memberi hukuman berat, dong." Inaho lemes lelah lunglai dan lesu karena terus merepetisi fakta.

Usut punya usut perkara tak penting plus tak berbobot ini bermula saat Slaine mendapatkan sebuah black mail yang mengirimkan foto Inaho sedang berduaan dengan seorang wanita yang katanya bernama Nina Klein. Ia manis dan lucu. Bukan itu masalahnya, sih. Kalau fotonya wajar mungkin Slaine tak akan mempermasalahkannya, tapi di foto itu Inaho terlihat jelas merangkul pinggangnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya walau tak sampai menyentuh. Inaho pulang kerja langsung disambut (baca: dilabrak) dengan seperangkat alat dapur kepunyaan bininya tercinta sejagad raya.

"Aku kena _dare_ dari Calm, harus berapa kali kukatakan itu padamu?!" Inaho capek habis pulang kerja, kena semburan amarah pula. Bukannya disambut dengan pelukan dan ciuman, malah difitnah habis-habisan. Tolonglah. Bukankah ini pertengkaran yang tak perlu?

"Aku tahu kau tampan, pintar, dan populer, tapi pikirkan perasaanku sedikit bisa tidak?" Slaine berkacak pinggang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Inaho dengan sendok sup warna hijau yang tengah digenggamnya. "Pokoknya tidak ada telur sampai minggu depan! Kenapa juga kau mau-mau saja ikut main _truth or dare_?" desisnya.

Ucapan Kanjeng Slaine sepenuhnya mutlak. Lebih tinggi dan harus ditaati apabila tidak ingin diperpanjang masalahnya. Inaho mencoba memikirkan, seminggu tanpa telur mungkin tak buruk. Ia bisa menggantinya dengan ikan atau sayur supaya tubuh kurusnya bisa berkembang ke level petinju dunia.

 _Ngimpi._

 _Bacot lu, thor._

Tapi.

Inaho suka telur.

Tapi.

Inaho pemuja telur.

Tapi.

Besok ada diskon telur.

 _Tapitapitapitapitapitapitapi_.

Inaho mumet sendiri. Tidak bisa! Telur adalah bagian dari jiwanya, mana mungkin ia bisa bertahan seminggu tanpa telur?! Sehari saja mustahil rasanya. _No telur no layf!_

"Inaho, kenapa kau komat-kamit?! Kau mencoba menjampi-jampi aku?!" Slaine mengernyit melihat Inaho mulutnya wesewesewes gitu, kaya dukun cabul.

Inaho menghembuskan nafas setelah menyelesaikan ritual komat-kamitnya. Menenangkan diri, ia lalu menghampiri Slaine yang persiagaannya sedang longgar.

"Slaine, bukankah seminggu terlalu lama? Dan bukannya aku sudah menjelaskan itu hanya salah paham?"

Slaine beringsut mundur kala Inaho makin maju ke arahnya. Mundur dan mundur hingga akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Netra merah Inaho tampak sedikit mengerikan. Slaine mengamati lagi, Inaho sedang tersenyum penuh arti.

"A-apa maumu, Inaho?! Jangan mendekat!" Slaine mengayunkan sendok sup sembarangan hingga tak sengaja terbuang. Slaine tambah panik saat Inaho berhasil mendempetnya, dan Slaine swt.

"A-apa sih, Inaho? Ayo kita makan, aku sudah masak okonomiyaki untukmu." rayu Slaine, dengan ekstra binar-binar di kedua matanya.

Slaine berkeringat dingin kala kedua tangan Inaho mengepung tepat di sisi kepalanya. Firasatnya bilang akan terjadi hal yang buruk setelah ini.

"Kau bilang tak ada telur untuk kumakan hingga seminggu ke depan." Inaho mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping Slaine. "Jadi, kau harus mau untuk jadi _pengganti_ telurku." tangan Inaho auto keluyuran, meraba-raba tubuh pasangannya.

"Inaho, kita baru melakukannya semalam-MESUM, JANGAN SENTUH A-mmphhh."

* * *

 **Happy end (/)/**

* * *

A/N : bday fik buat chachaaa yeyyy chacha semoga makin sukses ya #KOPASSEBELAH. dan kapan kita koleb receh lagi #KNPDISINI. well, yang ulang tahun hari ini selain chacha juga selamat ulang tahun, ya #KRIK.

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
